Zoey
Zoey is a ghoul/vampire hybrid who is an illegitimate child of a ghoul mother and a vampire father. She is the ex lover of the illegitimate Vampire Prince Kino. Appearance Zoey is an extremely beautiful young woman with long, smooth, pretty black hair that reaches to her mid back and shaped dark brown eyes. She has a heart shaped face with a beauty mark on her left cheek. She has bangs over her forehead just above her eyebrows that are light brown, thin, and small along with her eyelashes that are long and curly. She also has natural red lips that very beautiful. She is average height with slim, curvy body and beautiful pale skin. She wears a dark purple, short dress that reaches to her ankles. Her dress almost resembles a rose. She has arm bands which they almost resembles black thorns. She also has purplish/bluish nail polish on her nails. She wears a golden ring on her pinky. She has a silver chain around her waist. On her head, she wears a big dark red rose hairpiece on the left side of her head. She also wears dark brown stockings and black boots with heels on them. Personality Zoey is very arrogant and selfish person who often thinks that she is better than anyone else. Zoey is very possessive over her ex lover Kino and doesn't let any other girl have him despite no longer being his lover. She's extremely sadist who enjoys harming others, especially if they are girls who have any feelings towards her ex lover. She can be extremely jealous whenever Kino looks at other girls despite the two are aren't together anymore. Zoey, despite being half ghoul, strongly resent to be born as a hybrid between a ghoul and vampire, wishing that she was born to be a full vampire. In fact, Zoey shows to worships the other demons that often discriminate against the ghouls. Zoey strongly thinks highly of herself and believes that she is better than the rest of the ghouls because she is half vampire on her father's side. She shows to be quite prideful because of her relationship that she originally had with Kino who is the illegitimate son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. However, despite her resentment being half ghoul, Zoey shows to have a deep for her parents. Zoey's children wish was to bring her parents together so their family could be finally be together again. History Zoey was born to ghoul mother and a vampire father as their illegitimate daughter. However, her mother had raised her by herself for unreason. Her mother would often told her stories about her father, saying that he wanted to be together with them but couldn't because he was forbidden by his family. Zoey grew up with discrimination towards her, her mother, and the other ghouls due to not having any magic like the other demons in the Demon World. As a young child, Zoey saw that one of her neighbors took in a vampire child that was abandoned by his father. She quickly learned from the other ghouls that he was the illegitimate son of the Vampire King Karlheinz. It was at love at first sight for her when she quickly fell in love with the vampire child and soon learned that his name was Kino. However, Kino wanted nothing to do with Zoey due to the fact that he was still a young boy who was disgusted by romance in general. Zoey was supported by her mother to enter a relationship with Kino because of their beliefs that having a relationship with the illegitimate Prince of the vampires will bring honor to their family and as well that her vampire father will come back to them because of his hybrid daughter won the heart of one the sons of Karlheinz. Ever since then, Zoey tried impressed her crush with everything that she knows. Relationships Unnamed father Zoey never met her vampire father because he was forbidden to see by his entire family. She clearly loves him despite haven't to meet him and shows to not have any ill will towards him. Wishing that her father to be in her life is one of the reasons that she entered a relationship with Kino since her former lover is the illegitimate son of Karlheinz and could bring good things to their separate family if she was with him. Since as a child, Zoey wanted to have a relationship with her father and to meet him for the first time. Unnamed mother Zoey is very close to her ghoul mother and deeply loves her very much. Zoey's mother raised her by herself since the latter was born. She's the one that told her about her vampire father. When Zoey fell in love with the illegitimate son of Karlheinz, she was supported by her mother because of being lovers with a member of the Royal Vampire Family could bring good things to their family. Even after Kino broke up with her, Zoey's mother told her that she must be strong so that no other woman can steal him from her. When the human girl Yui Komori became Kino's new lover, Zoey was comforted by her mother who told her that a mere human girl like Yui is nothing compared to Zoey herself. Kino Zoey used to be the lover of the illegitimate Vampire Prince Kino at some point. However, for reasons unknown, it appears that Kino broke up with her. Although, they are no longer together, Zoey still calls herself his lover despite Kino showing that he doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her. Their relationship was most likely a fling since Kino doesn't bring her up and is in love with the human girl and heroine Yui Komori. When they were children, Zoey tried to get Kino to love more than anyone else. However, Kino as a young boy was disgusted by romance at the time like any young boy at his age would. When the two reached their teenage years, Kino finally took Zoey as his lover. Although, it seemed to have been a sexual relationship then that of a romantic one that Zoey wanted. Yuri Zoey shows that she doesn't like Yuri despite him being the childhood friend of her ex lover Kino. In return, Yuri doesn't like Zoey either. Yuri shows to think that Zoey is out of her mind to think that she can be Kino's lover again despite the fact that Kino already has a new lover in Yui Komori. Yuri even reveals that he never liked the relationship between Kino and Zoey because of the relationship was unhealthy for either them. Yui Komori Zoey has a deep hatred towards Yui because of the human girl having Kino's love. Zoey clearly sees her as rival for Kino's affection despite the former is no longer his lover. However, due to her mother's words, Zoey strongly believes that she will be Kino's lover and that a mere human like Yui is no match for her. Despite Zoey's strong hatred towards Yui, the former never does says anything the latter being human. Still, Zoey does shows to plan something to the human girl. While Zoey hates Yui with her all heart, Yui doesn't seem to bare any ill will or feelings towards the hybrid girl because being informed by Yuri about her past. Abilities Because Zoey is a hybrid of a ghoul and vampire, it's unknown if she had any powers of a full vampire due to ghouls don't have any magic and can only turn into crows. Poison Zoey shows to be able create poison from different types of plants. In fact, there are rumors that says that Zoey had often poisoned other women from falling in love with Kino. Trivia * Zoey's name means "Life". * She is a hybrid between a ghoul and vampire. * She's an illegitimate. * Zoey considered herself and Yui to be love rivals for Kino's affection. * Zoey used to be Kino's lover before Yui came. * Zoey hates being a hybrid and strongly wishes to be a full vampire instead. * It's revealed that she can make poison from plants to kill her rivals if she felt the they were a threat to her if they steal Kino's love and affection from her. * Her relationship with Kino seemed to have been a sexual one rather then a romantic one. * According to Yuri, her relationship with Kino was unhealthy for both her and Kino. Category:In Love Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Daughters Category:Illegitimate Characters Category:Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Students Category:Females Category:Poor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Only Child Characters Category:Alive Category:Tragic Characters